Even More Turtles
by shadowarrior4god
Summary: ok this is my first fic and the title sucks tx 4 noticing. It's about shredder trying to create an army of mutant turtles but the TMNT help save the day again and gain new friends and i didn't know much about venus so if you see something wrong with venus
1. Prologue

I do not own any TMNT characters okay but I do own the rest :)

The reason the Shredder created experiment 01-09 was to created an army of mutants. But fortunately 4/9 experiments failed. The pinching of the back of the brain gave you one outta two things, you either became aggressive or you simply forgot your past. 5/9 became aggressive while 4/9 did not.

"SAKI YOU IDIOT' Krang, a talking brain, yelled at Shredder for being so idiotic.

'I told you half the time this experiment doesn't work on . . . mammals or in this case GIANT TURTLES" Krang said very angerly. Shredder look at him then started laughing.

"Why do you find it amusing when you FAILED!" Krang said without pleasurment.

"I am laughing cause I knew this was going to happen . . .' a long pause until Krang said

"Well what are you going to do about it we can't exactly turn them all back into humans there is no cure."

'The experiments will want to know who and what they are correct?"

"Saki where are you going with this?" Krang said

'I will simply tell them I am there friend and I am here to help them and teach them to hate and destroy those pesky turtles!" Shredder said in void

' You know what Saki for once that's not a bad idea!" Krang said with an devilish grin.

'Thanks" Shredder said sarcastically

A.N. I'm waiting for some reviews before more muhahahaha


	2. First memories

I do not own any TMNT characters okay but I do own the rest :) and this next chapter is the continue chapter of the last chapter:)

First Memories

_Gray bare walls my first memory. And my first question 'where am I?' 'Who am I?' I had no thoughts or recollection_ _of where I was. My hands and my body was green, my hands had five fingers but my feet had two toes. 'What am I' So many questions and no answers. Just then I heard someone a screaming a girl. _

"Let go of me you fucking traitors."

_I tried my best to looked down the hall and see who it was. It was a girl about 20 she was just like me and some people dressed like ninjas were taking her._

"I said unhand me you traitors."

_Just then a man in a mask came in he looked at her. Moments passed then they spoke_

"Shredder how can you betray me like this I thought we were friends" the girl said

"Enyo we were never friends we were only partners and besides you will have no recollection of this at all."

_Then 'Shredder' put a tranquilizer in her arm_ _and in two seconds she was out. _

"Make sure the others didn't hear that." the Shredder said

_So I jumped back into bed and closed my eyes_ _hoping nobody heard me. Then I heard the ninja walk by then he left. I sighed I wonder what that was all about_ _Just then I heard somebody in the cell next to mine_.

"Who's there?" I asked

"It's me Vela." I heard a feminine voice say.

"Vela?"

'Yeah you know your friend."

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you or anything for that matter."

'Oh you too huh." Then Vela started crying

"Vela why are you crying?" I asked quietly

"They did they same thing to you like they did to the rest of us." then she started crying again.

Moments passed until I heard her stop crying.

"Um . . . Vela do you know who I am?" I asked quietly trying not to disturb the others here if there was others.

"Yeah, I do you're my friend your name is Brand Lee Yale you lived in New York all your life you don't know who your parents are and so you went from family to family until you were 15 then you moved with your boyfriend who betrayed you and sold you to Shredder and that's when the Shredder did this to you."

_I thought to my self 'did what?' _

"What did he do to me Vela?"

"He turned you and the rest of us into . . . into freaks of nature." she said then she started crying again. I felt so sick I didn't know my past of what my future holds for me the Shredder took that from me and from the rest of us.

"Brandy do you remember anything?" Vela asked me.

"I'm sorry Vela but I wished I could but I can't" I said very nauseous then I ran to the toilet and I got sick. Moments later a guard came to my cell

"Hey you what's wrong?" he said

"I dunno I just got sick." Then he pulled out a communicator and said

"experiment 03 needs medical attention immediately" they person on the other communicator answered.

"Bring experiment 03 to my laboratory."

"Yes professor. Come on let's go." then I got up and went to my cell door he opened it up and grabbed my arm.

"I could walk by myself thanks." and tugged my arm away from him. He let go and then he went first and we started walking. As we walked by I saw other cells and creatures just like me 04 was Dustin, 05 was Enyo it was empty, 06 was Ares, 07 was Artemis, 08 was Apollo, and 09 was Callisto. Then we came to another door there he entered a password containing all numbers he pressed 3500562. Then the doors opened up then we walked down a hall while we were walking I noticed i was wearing bracelet containing my number and a bar code. I was wearing white arm wrist bands they were cloth and kinda cool looking, and there was also matching legs warmer's and they rocked. I was also wearing rectangle glasses. As we walked by some one way mirrors i saw that i had long black hair my color skin was a green, green and i think i have dark brown eyes as well. I put me arms around me cause it was a little cold then we finally came to a door then he knocked on it.

"Yes, who is it?" shouted a man behind the door

"Professor i brought experiment 03 here." then a man with a wild hair do opened the door he wore glasses and a white coat and an i.d. his name was professor a.j. Colman.

"Aw excellent bring her here." the guard lightly pushed me forward then i went in the were computers, and papers all over and there was test tubes and other weird stuff.

"You may go now." the professor said to the guard.

"Yes sir." then he left

"So what's wrong Brandy?" he said to me.

"Well professor i just feel a little queasy that's all." he look at me then he sighed

"Shredder hasn't feed you a proper meal in weeks maybe that is what the problem is. So I'll order you a proper meal and you sit tight and you'll need your rest after so you'll spend the night in here okay my dear." I shook my head yes then he said he'll be right back and he went out the door he also told not to bother anything until he get's back so I sat on the couch which was in there and waited then after awhile he came back with lots of food first I ate chicken soup then he gave me a 7 up and told me to wait for an hour before I eat the rest which he still had to get. So I ate and my stomach didn't feel as queasy. Then after an hour he brought me the rest of my food which was steak, eggs, potatoes, toast, and some orang juice. Then after I was done he put my plate away

"What about the others?" I asked him while he put the dishes in a pile outside his door

"Why I just can't feed all of you at once now can I." then he left agin I sat back I felt bad for the others especially Vela cause when she was crying i heard her stomach growl very loudly. Just then an alarm came on then a man came on, on the intercom

"Those turtles are here I want them dead or alive." Then down the hallway I head voices

"Yeah Mike I'm sure he doesn't know where hear." then I opened the door to see who it was then I doored one of them.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." I said then when I came out from behind the door there was five of them. They all wore eye mask which were all different colors. They all were all muscular and different color skin as well. One of them I saw was a girl and the rest were guys. The one on the ground was the one I doored he wore an orange eye mask.

"That's okay . . . uh . . . um hi" he said kinda speechless

"Hi" I said back

"there they are" said a soldier in the back of them

"get them"

"time to get the shell outta here" said the one in the purple I looked at him then he looked at me our eyes meet then the one in the orange mask grabbed my arm.

"Hey you coming or what?" then he grabbed my arm and started running.

"Hey, hey were are we going?" i screamed at them

"Away from them, then introduction later." said the one in the blue

"but what about my friends?" I asked we kept running then the orange one said

"you got friends? Leo she said she got friends." then the blue one spoke

"Next time. But right now we have to get rid of these guys on our shells." I looked around since there was nothing else to do but escape with these guys. Then the one in the purple grabbed the long stick thing on his back.

"Heads up." he said then he put the stick right in between the walls then the ninjas were clothes lined and they all fell to the ground. Then we stopped to catch our breath.

"So what about these friends of yours?" the girl one said

"well there up a few more doors then we make a left then were there." I said very excitedly I couldn't even catch my breath it was so exciting.

"Whoa catch your breath, um what's your name by the way?" the girl asked me

"oh yeah my name is Brandy and . . ." I got cut off when the intercom came back on

"Those turtles are on section B12" then we all looked around then i saw a sign say b12 then we started running again until i saw the turn-off

"Hey wait it's right here" then they all stopped then i punched in the code _3500562 _then the door came open then the guard saw us he pointed a gun to us but then the one in the red threw on his dagger things then it knocked the gun outta his hand then they all ran in I shut the door the one in the blue grabbed the guards keys then he started opening up the doors I grabbed the guards gun and I shot the camera. The one in the blue got 01 out then he got Vela out I quickly ran to her she gave me a huge hug then she whisper to me

"Who are these guys, do you know them?" i just shrugged my shoulders then when the one in the blue got too cell 05 then he opened it then she jumped out and attacked him.

"Hey were trying to help you." but it was like she didn't hear him then the rest of the doors opened then 06, 07, and 09 were attacking them as well then me and Vela jumped back in her cell then i closed it.

"Hey what are you doing, we could of escape if you didn't shut the door." Vela said very skeptical.

"Yeah and get attack too." then she looked at me like 'who are you' then she rolled her eyes

"Brandy, were could of snuck away!" just then the door opened again then that girl came in.

"Come on, let's get the shell outta here!" Vela and I looked at each other then we ran towards the girl.

"So where we going?" Vela asked

"Away from those psychos." she said then she grabbed my hand then I grabbed Vela's then she took off running

"Wait, Apollo . . . " Vela screamed

"Vela, this door won't open." he said it was Apollo experiment 08

"hold on Apollo I'll go find the keys." then she took off were everybody was fighting

"Vela, wait were are you going?" then I went after her , bad mistake, I followed her then the girl grab my hand again.

"Where are you going we got to get outta here before the Shredder get's here." but her grip wasn't strong so I ran after Vela. Then right when I grabbed her arm I saw a big guy with a black eye mask on he was an experiment he started running towards me I screamed then he kicked me then everything went black.


	3. Hello!

I do not own any TMNT characters okay but I do own the rest :) and this next chapter is the continue chapter of the last chapter:) so this is Brandy okay peoples.

Hello!

The next thing I knew I was laying on a soft warm bed I opened my eyes and everything was blurry and I just remember I wore glasses and I couldn't see them anywhere so I got up and looked around for a light switch and I found one then when I turned it on I saw two more people that girl turtle and Vela, Vela was sleeping right beside me then I turned my head to the door then I went to were I was sleeping and I still didn't see them. Maybe I dropped them when I was trying to get Vela. Then I heard a noise out the door. I opened the door then there were stairs so I followed the steps down then the one in the orange eye mask was cooking breakfast so I must of been out for about a day so I went down to say hello.

"Um . . . hi." I said I made him jump then he calmed down.

"Oh hey." then we looked at each other then I saw something caught on fire.

"Something on fire." I told him he just smiled at me then I cock my brow then I think he got the message.

"Aww gees" he turned off the stove and pulled the towel off the stove and started stomping on it hysterically I looked around then I saw a cup of water then I spilled it on the ground where the fire was then the guy looked at

"Thanks . . . uh what's your name?" I smiled at him then I grabbed the cup I dropped

"my name is Brandy what's yours?" I asked in return he smiled then he grabbed some paper towels and he started cleaning up the then mess on the floor.

"My name is Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey remember the one you doored." then I remembered I ran him over with the door I opened that day.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." I said then we stated laughing.

"So how's your head?" he asked me I put my hand to my head then I felt a little lump but I think it was okay.

"I think I'll live."

"Hey do you know what happen to my glasses?" I asked him he smiled at me again

"Yeah my bro Don has them. They broke when you got hit then he found them and he fixed them for you." he said

"So what happen after I got knock out?"

"Well we were all fighting those mean ones then I saw Vela running in between the fight then I saw you chasing after her then the big guy Ares saw you then he was going after you but my bro Don saw him then he pushed Ares away but Ares still got you." I smiled I wonder who Don was, he sounds sweet I hope he's the one in the purple.

"So if you wanna get your glasses he's probably in his lab by now so you go out that door and make a left then keep on walking until you see another door then that's his lab. And go ahead and knock he'll be there and the other's too."

"Other's what other's?" I asked him

"oh the one's that attack us he's trying to find the cure for them."

"Oh okay . . . so the first door on the left?"

"Yeah if he's not there come back then check again okay?"

"Yeah sure." so I went looking for whoever Don was Mikey didn't even describe him for me so I don't know how he look's I opened the door and it smelled like . . . a sewer. Never mind. But I took a left then I saw a light down there then there was a door I knocked on it but no one answered it so I went on there was all sorts of stuff there, it made Professor Coleman's laboratory

look like a closet. Don's lab hade everything and about anything there were computer's, tool's and empty pizza boxes. I looked round for about a minute then I saw the 'others' there was the one I saw who was being threaten by Shredder. Then I head a noise around the corner I walked over to see what it was then I saw a dark figure, I tried to scream but a hand went over my mouth.

"Shh . . . you wanna wake them up?" he let go of me I turned around it was the one in the purple mask he was real cute and I think I started to blush.

"Uh sorry . . . um Mikey told me you fixed my glasses for me so do you have them?" he smiled and then he went to his desk and then he pulled out his drawer and then he pulled out my glasses.

"Here they are you really took a bad kick to the head are you okay?" he asked me sweetly

"um . . . I think so." then he looked at me he put his hand on my head then I saw he smile at me

"I think you need some ice for it. And some aspirin" he smiled at me then I put my glasses on and when I did he looked even more cute. I smiled back at him.

"Um . . . so your Donatello?" he shook his head

"Yeah did Mikey tell you of me?"

"Yeah he told me where I can find you so . . . I guess I found you." we both started laughing then he put his hand on my mouth again then he put his finger to his mouth we both looked at where the others were sleeping Ares snored really loud then we both started laughing again then Don motion me to go with him we went back out side.

"So are they knocked out or tranquilized or what?"

"Well I kinda had to trank them so they'll be out for awhile then I'll start operation around 1:00 pm this afternoon so I can turn them back normal, or at least not so aggressive." I nodded so we both started walking back to the kitchen

"so did you meet everyone or just me and Mikey?"

"Just you and Mikey." i said

"Well in that case I introduce you to the rest of the family, my master is Splinter and my other brothers are Leonardo, the one in the blue and my hot-headed brother Raphael the one in the red and my only sister Venus I think you know her she's the one that wear's the light blue eye mask."

"So you're the genius?" I asked then I saw him smile so I smiled back

"well I wouldn't say genius more like . . . um . . . yeah genius." we both laugh at this.

"So Mikey is the cook?"

"Well kinda he likes cooking but he's our baby brother too and you know about baby brother's are right?"

"No I can't remember anything past yesterday. So how are baby brother's?"

"Well there handsome, brave, and good-looking." said Mikey out of nowhere. I gasped when he came in. Then it was harder to breath for me my breath was getting shorter.

"Brandy, brandy are you okay." I heard a voice say but it was so far away. I fell to the ground i was getting really dizzy then it went black.

I cough I opened my eyes and Don was leaning over me.

"Wha What happen?" I said very weakly I looked at Don and Mikey was standing beside him.

"I think you either have an asthma attack or you either have a very weak heart."

"Yeah and Don gave you mouth-to-mouth." Mikey said I was an awed Don did that for me, this guy was one in a million, I started to get up and Don offered his hand I accepted it then when I got up I still felt dizzy then Don held my arm.

"You'll be okay in a minute." Don assured me I looked at him then back at Mikey.

"Um . . . Brandy I'm sorry if I knew you had a weak heart asthma thingy I would of never of snuck up on you guys." I looked at Mikey

"That's okay Mikey I didn't know either." Mikey and Don looked at each other.

"Brandy what are you talking about?" Don asked me.

"Well you see the Shredder tried to turn us all into aggressive army of mutants but fortunately half of us failed and we lost of memory, while the other half of us turn into what he needed. Get it now?" they both shook there head's.

"So Brandy you hungry?" Mikey asked me.

"Yeah I am." I said very excitedly. So we walked back to the kitchen then while me and Don were eating I remembered what Don said.

"You never answered me? About little brothers I mean." i said to Don when he took a bite of his toast.

"Uh mumble mumble ." I started laughing

"What?" he swallowed

"Ah sorry um . . . little brothers are one word annoying." then he started eating his toast again I started laughing again then I started to think _do I have any family that is worried about me_ then I finished my breakfast. I helped mike with dishes it's the least I could do. Then I didn't know what to do until everybody else wakes up. I started walking up the stairs back to Venus's room. But before I got to the door mike called my name "Brandy do you wanna come with me."

"Uh sure but were are we going?" Then I started walking back down stairs "oh we have to go get Raph, he's at Casey's place, do you mind?" I shook my head at him "no not at all actually I wouldn't mind a walk." Since my only walk was down the hall at that place I was at. And while I was with him I might as well as him questions I need answer.

Good or what? So like . . . yea well reviews will be good but remember don't give in to peer pressure;)


End file.
